A Lesson on Love
by Vivienna
Summary: J'ohn Jonzz learns about love from observing his fellow leaguers. One shot!


**A Lesson on Love**

**(I do not own any of the characters. This story was written for fun not profit.)**

J'onn Jonzz, the last Martian standing, sat watching the dark skies in solitude. He had come to Earth years ago but still he did not fully understand the ways of these humans. Particularly their concept of love.

Love..what is it?

What does it feel like?

He recalled Wally's words.

"Ahh…my alien friend. Love…it's the most beautiful thing one can experience. You just feel it, a tingle in the belly, a blush across the cheeks, parts of your body heating up with passion."

"But how do you recognize it?"

Wally had grinned. "It's everywhere. It can be outward, but it can also be subtle. The little ways you show you care, the things you do to put a smile on that special someone's face, the effort you put in to spend some time with them…its love."

He used to have a family. A mate and children.

They reproduced solely for the purpose of ensuring the continuity of their race.

He would have risked his life to protect them, as was his duty as a mate and father.

He saw to their every need, as the male of their species was supposed to.

But these humans..they were different. They reproduced because of feelings. Feelings of love to be exact.

To them, it wasn't a duty. It was a choice. They chose their mates using this love as a guide.

According to Wally, they had specific…gestures to show their love for one another.

He didn't understand it. A complicated species..these humans.

He got up and took a walk, shrouded in a cloak of invisibility.

Black Canary sat across from Green arrow in the lounge. They were engaged in a game of chess. She was deep in concentration, biting her lower lip. The green arrow was looking at her.

That look. His eyes were glazed and his lashes lowered. J'onn watched as Oliver reached over and tucked an errant strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Was that a gesture of love?

J'onn moved on. He heard Kal-El's voice, behind the closed door. He didn't want to intrude but he thirsted for the knowledge of love and silently entered, walking right through the wall.

He watched Clark lying on his bed, talking on the phone.

"I miss you too Lois." He was smiling to himself and twirling the phone wire.

Love…it brings a smile to the face? Even when the subject of its affection is far away?

He left Kal-El to his conversation and moved on.

John and Shayera stood waiting for the elevator. They weren't talking to each other. He followed them inside and observed in silence.

The door closed. John turned to Shayera. "How long are we gonna keep hiding this?"

"I don't know."

"We can't keep sneaking around. They are bound to find out."

"So, they will when they will," Shayera said and pulled him close to her. She kissed him on the lip.

"Oh John."

He embraced her, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

J'onn exited the elevator at the next level.

He wasn't familiar with the intimacy human males shared with the females but he recognized their gesture as such. There was something in the air…that made it feel ..tense.

A kind of urgency.

Heat. He sensed it.

Is that what they call passion? Love?

He walked into the cafeteria.

Batman, Wonder Woman and Zatanna shared a table, deep in discussion.

He stood by them. Surely, there couldn't be any of this love between them.

He didn't see any of those …signs he saw with the others.

Then he looked deeper and saw that under the table The Batman held Diana's hand lightly in his and he was stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

Is that subtle gesture love?

They got up to leave and he saw that the smile Diana gave Batman secretly….one that he returned just as silently. Was that a promise of some sort? A secret code only they understood?

He turned to the next table. Huntress was sharing an ice-cream with Question.

He watched them. She rested her head on her hand and watched him intently, a smile on her face. That same glazed look he saw in Oliver's face. He heard her laugh at something Question said.

He turned and made his way back to the monitor room. Is this what love is? Something you only shared with one special person?

Affection one showed through their touch, through their deeds and words?

He sat down again, watching the black skies. He would want to experience it someday.

This strange human sensation they call Love.


End file.
